Bayu Aditya
Bayu Aditya is the main protagonist / antagonist of the 2014 Indonesian movie Killers. He is a disciple of Nomura Shuhei and, since he met him, has followed virtually all of his orders to kill people. He was played by Oka Antara. Biography In Indonesia, Bayu Aditya, an ambitious Jakarta journalist, tries to interview a corrupt politician, Dharma, about recent rumors about domestic violence against his wife. Bayu's obsession with spreading the Dharma scandals caused his marriage and career to collapse. While trying to get the latest information, Bayu corner Dharma in the parking lot and try to gather more images, only to be beaten by one of Dharma's bodyguards. Arriving home from work, Bayu is kidnapped by a taxi driver and his accomplice. In self-defense, Bayu retaliates and shots are exchanged inside the cab. Both thugs are killed and Bayu, terrified, rushes home from the crime scene. Traumatized and delirious, Bayu watches one of Nomura's videos and develops a fascination for the killer, who is masked in filming. Bayu finally follows the same dark path to becoming a serial killer. He forms his own murderous person, promises to personally kill in the name of justice and also sends his actions to the internet. Nomura is pleased with Bayu's work and eventually gets in touch with him via social media, but neither knows the other's true identity. Bayu goes to Dharma's personal agent, Robert, and corner him at his home. Arresting Robert, Bayu hears a snore upstairs. He investigates and finds a boy chained to the bed, revealing that Robert is a child molester. Disturbed and annoyed by this, Bayu paints Robert and locks him in the basement. Upon learning about Dharma's whereabouts, Bayu sets Robert on fire, records the murder and sends him to the internet. Bayu begins to develop feelings of remorse and seeks Nomura for webcam chat advice, but Nomura just encourages him to kill again. Bayu, under the guise of a masked intruder, attacks Dharma's Star Hotel, but only meets Dharma's son, Adit. Bayu is delirious and shoots Adit, warning Dharma's bodyguards. A long chase follows and Bayu manages to escape the hotel, but he loses his mask in the process and his identity is compromised. Upon returning home, Nomura decides to kill the hooker on webcam for Bayu to see. Nomura calls up Bayu on social media and prepares to kill her in front of the webcam. Bayu screams and pleads Nomura to stop, but Nomura believes that Bayu is "just like him" in that he shares the same sadistic pleasure in seeing people killed. Bayu faints that night from stress and wakes up the next morning to be greeted by his daughter. Bayu and his wife decide to fix the failed marriage again. Unfortunately, Bayu's daughter is kidnapped by the Dharma bandits for the death of Adit. Bayu returns home to discover his murdered wife and the recorded action. He cries and staggers out of his house, only to see Nomura who has just arrived in Indonesia. Bayu tries to chase Nomura as he suspects him as his wife's killer, but is run over by a car and kidnapped by Dharma bandits in the process. Dharma bandits bring a detained Bayu to the floor of a building. Just before Dharma's bodyguard kills Bayu in front of his kidnapped daughter, Nomura arrives and kills the bodyguard. Nomura, armed, taunts Bayu and orders him to kill Dharma, otherwise his daughter will also be shot dead. Bayu strangles Dharma to death, but Nomura decides to kill Bayu's daughter anyway. Bayu grabs Nomura and the two fight for a while before falling from the building. The two land in a car, Bayu dead and Nomura mortally wounded. Nomura pronounces a final "cut" before dying. Trivia *Bayu was a normal, quiet guy until he met Nomura. From then on, he became a serial killer as his master. *This was Oka Antara's first antagonistic role. Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Mature Category:Male